Ten Truths Of Life
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: In response to the Ten Truths of Life Challenge. Shane-centric. Eventual Shane/Caitlyn


**AN: I was tagged by LaPaige for this challenge and it was oh so much fun! I think I made Shane out to be some kind of perfect guy...but I just couldn't write him to be mean, no matter how much I tried. Please review!**

**Rules: Write ten, short drabbles, inspired by the following words (cheat, love, lust, lie, innocence, confusion, trust, disappointment, hypocrite and inevitable) in the point of view of any Camp Rock character you want. Also, give them some sort of love interest, or friend that they can base their thoughts around.**

**Post the story with the title of "Ten Truths of Life" with the rules as your A/N, like I did.**

**Tag five people. And that's it!**

**I've only got one person that I want to tag, (cos the others have already done it) so if anyone else wants to try this, you can say I tagged you!**

**I tag: suburbs**

**

* * *

Cheat**

Shane Gray wasn't a **cheater**. He thought it was the lowest thing to do and he swore that he would never ever **cheat** on someone.

He thought his friends were the same as him. They said they would never **cheat** on someone too but when Mitchie told him that she didn't love him anymore because she had feelings for Nate and he felt the same way, even though they hadn't physically **cheated**, he still punched Nate and shouted at Mitchie.

Because even if they hadn't acted on those feelings, it still hurt, because in his head, they did **cheat**. They **cheated** mentally.

**Love**

Shane Gray thought he **loved** Mitchie Torres. He thought he **loved** everything about from her laugh to her sense of humour. He **loved** the way she giggled every time he complimented her or the way she rested her head on his shoulder.

It was only after Mitchie broke up with him that he realised that Caitlyn Gellar had an amazing sense of humour and an awesome personality and it made him suspect that maybe he hadn't really **loved** Mitchie after all.

When Caitlyn had told him she **loved** him, he stood there for a good five minutes with a dopey grin on his face, only telling her he **loved** her too after she had kicked him.

It was then that he knew that this was the first time he had ever really been in **love**.

**Lust**

Shane Gray thought that if you **lusted** after someone, there was no way that you could ever fall in love with them. He thought of **lust** as what he had felt for his girlfriends before he met Mitchie, although to some extent he thought that maybe his relationship with Mitchie had been slightly based on **lust** too.

When he had first met Caitlyn, she had told him outright that **lust** was for fickle people and she better never hear from him that he was **lusting** after someone or she might have to hit him.

When he saw her on New Year's Eve wearing a dress for the first time in her life, he chuckled at the irony of it all. He was in **lust** with the one person who had told him to stay away from it, and it challenged his belief at the same time.

Shane Gray was in **lust** with Caitlyn Gellar. And it was slightly funny because he was in love with her a whole lot more.

**Lie**

Shane Gray was taught never to **lie**. It was a rule in the Gray household when he was younger and he had, to nearly everyone's surprise, followed it without asking any questions.

When he first found out about Nate and Mitchie, Nate asked him if he was okay with it. Of course he wasn't, how could he get over the fact that Mitchie didn't like him anymore so quickly? But he took one look at Nate's hopeful face and told him that he was happy for them even though he was **lying** through his teeth. Of course it all came out eventually, and it resulted in the worst fight that they had had.

Years later, when Nate and Mitchie's five year old daughter had an argument with her best friend, she asked Shane if he and her dad had ever gotten into a fight.

He didn't even think twice before answering no. Because really, even though he had **lied **to Nate, he would always be his best friend, his brother. He didn't even think about counting that as a **lie**.

**Innocence**

Shane Gray had **innocent** eyes. His family had always tried to keep him sheltered from the outside world. They wouldn't watch the news when he was in the room or let him read the newspaper. They thought they were protecting him.

When his Dad died in a car crash when he was 7, he didn't understand because how could such a bad thing happen to such a nice person? When his friend Anna jumped off the roof of her mansion at the age of 12 he remembered screaming at his mother that it was all her fault that he was in so much pain now.

As Maria Gray watched her son standing at the podium at his best friends funeral, she realised that no matter how hard she had tried to keep her sons **innocence** for as long as she could, it just wasn't possible.

Because a child losing their **innocence** had to happen at some point. And if she had let it happen naturally, maybe he wouldn't be in so much pain now.

**Confusion**

Shane Gray had often been called a **confused** individual. The one thing he had never been **confused** about was that he wanted to be a singer. And he wanted to be in a band with his best friends.

When he won Final Jam at Camp Rock along with Nate and Jason, he was absolutely convinced his dreams were coming true. When they got signed to a record company he was ecstatic that he could tell people he was a singer.

But when the label made them sing songs that had been written by different people and not the songs that he had written with Nate and Jason, he was **confused**. When he lashed out in form of protest and people kept telling him he had let the fame get to his head, he was even more **confused** because all he wanted to do was play his music.

It wasn't until they sent him back to Camp Rock did the **confusion** clear slightly, because it didn't feel like a punishment after the first couple of days, it felt like he was back where he belonged, playing his music. And there was no **confusion** about that.

**Trust**

Shane Gray didn't **trust** people very easily. It was always hard to figure out what they wanted from him.

He was teaching his hip hop class some **trust** exercises when it came to dancing in pairs and Sander pointed out that he hadn't done any of the exercises himself. Lola immediately grabbed Nate and demanded that they did the **trust** exercise he had been nagging them about for the last half an hour.

It was when he fell back and Nate didn't catch him that he realised that these **trust** exercises were a useless waste of time.

He **trusted** Nate with his life, and he didn't need some lame **trust** exercise to prove that.

**Disappointment**

Shane Gray had never been a **disappointment **to his parents when he was a child. He had always done his homework ad he never talked back to his parents.

When he came home the first time after he had been signed by the record company, he didn't sit down to have dinner with his mother. He didn't give his sister a hug when she ran down the stairs screaming that she was so happy to see him. He didn't even bother introducing Nate and Jason to his family.

When Maria walked into his bedroom after he had fallen asleep and covered him up with his blanket, she sighed.

She partly wished that Shane had been a **disappointment **when he was younger because that way maybe she wouldn't expect so much of him.

**Hypocrite**

Shane Gray was a **hypocrite **according to Jason. Because Shane punched Nate for falling in love with his girlfriend but when he told Jason that he had fallen in love with Caitlyn, he didn't bother to ask if he was okay with it or not.

Because Jason wasn't okay with it. He liked Caitlyn and Shane had never even showed any interest in her so why was she with him and not Jason?

But when Jason began to fall for Tess, he felt like an even bigger **hypocrite **than Shane. Because she was Shane's best friend so surely he should have asked him if it was okay to ask her out?

But he didn't and even though Shane told him that he was happy for them, he couldn't shake off that feeling that maybe they were all **hypocrites**.

**Inevitable**

Shane Gray had always thought it was **inevitable **that he and Mitchie would get together. He always thought they were perfect for each other.

When Ella told him that she had always thought that he would get together with Caitlyn he laughed it off. Because what was Ella talking about? He and Mitchie were perfect.

Years later, watching Caitlyn walk down the aisle towards him, he couldn't help but grin. Because it had always been **inevitable **since the moment they met when she had pushed him into the lake because he had tried to kiss her.

When he listened to Mitchie's Maid of Honour speech and she mentioned that it was **inevitable **that Shane and Caitlyn would end up together, he glanced at Ella, who winked at him discreetly.

She had been right though. It had been **inevitable**.


End file.
